Vacation, School, Or Hunting
by MyLife2
Summary: Will the Cullen's ever be able to go to there vacation that Esme planed or will things go down hill?
1. After School

**Disclaimer: **Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga, not me, I wish I did!

One day Rosalie and Alice Cullen had to walk home from school because Jasper and Emmett Cullen already left with the jeep, that was the only car they took. They also had to walk home because Alice had detention. Alice snuck out of homeroom to find out when school vacation was. So now Alice was skipping in the grass, and Rose was walking on the sidewalk, and of coarse she got tricked by Alice to carry both backpacks. Alice was droning on about useless things. When they got to the woods Rosalie stopped.

"Rosie why did you stop." Alice called from behind using her nickname for Rosalie.

"What did I say about calling me that?" Rosalie said in an angry voice.

"To not to" Alice said in a sad tone, as she walked to Rosalie.

"Then why do you do it?" Rose asked in an icy tone.

"I'm not answering your question in till you answer mine…I asked first!" Alice said in a sly voice.

"Fine, because I thought I heard something!" At that point both of them stopped to listen.

"What is it Rosie, what is it?"


	2. Home

**Disclaimer: **Stephanie Meyer is great, so that's why she wrote the twilight saga not me!

**(Chapter 1 ended) **_"What is it Rosie, what is it?"_

"I don't know!" Rosalie answered nervously looking towards the trees. Then all of a sudden Emmett, and Jasper popped out of the trees.

"Girls what's wrong it's like you seen a ghost from the Civil War!" Said Jasper with a little smile.

"Jazzy don't scare me like that ever again!" Alice reprimanded trying to figure out what just happened.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to, can you forgive me?"

"Yes of course I can Jazz."

"Thank you Lissy you're the best."

"Okay enough with the little love fest!" Emmett stated clearly annoyed.

"Emmett you would be the same way." Rosalie started sweetly. "SO GET OVER IT!" she finished in a completely opposite tone.

"Babe don't antagonize me please, I'm having a good day…. Please!"

"Whatever Em, because you're the man!"

"Yes, yes I am!" Emmett agreed pleased with the comment.

"Come on! Are you guy's you coming?" Asked Alice as she continued walking home.

"Alice we're coming relax your little self!" Emmett said walking toward her. Which in his case was _very _bad.

"I will not relax my 'little' self Emmett!"

"What Eva Tink!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT EMMETT PAUL McCARTY CULLEN!"

"Both of you shut up, and walk!" Rosalie said officially irritated beyond belief. When they got home they were greeted with a "hello, and how was your day at school, and why are you late?" By Esme.

"Hi Mommy my day was good I was late coming home, because Alice wanted me to stay, and wait for her!" Rosalie said pacing back, and forth.

"Okay that explains why you were late, but why was Alice?" Esme wondered. Alice was trying to make a run for it so she could make it upstairs before Esme caught her.

"Alice?" Esme said in a icy tone.

"Yes mommy?" Alice said in a nervous voice.

"Why were you late?" Esme questioned.

"Because I umm…stayed after for extra help!" Alice quickly thought up.

"Alice, I hope you're not lying to mommy!" Esme said giving her the cute kitten eyes.

"Okay here's the truth….Rosalie did it! She…she got me in trouble!"

"Rosalie, is this true? Did you get your little sister in trouble?"

"What! NO! Why would I get her in trouble? Just so that I can stay after with her?" Rosalie yelled feeling offended.

"I don't know Rosalie, lets ask Alice….Alice?"

"Yes?" Alice answered her mother.

"What did you really have to stay after for?" She questioned her youngest daughter, crossing her arms.


	3. Vacation

**Disclaimer: **I really love the twilight saga, and I really wish they were mine! But sadly I don't own them.

**(Chapter 2 ended) **_"What did you really have to stay after for?" She questioned her youngest daughter, crossing her arms._

"Because we were dissecting a live frog, and I didn't want to kill it, so I threw it out the window. I mean not the window, the door. It was funny, we all had to try to go find it!" Alice answered in an ashamed voice.

"Thank you for finally telling the truth Alice, I really appreciate it." Esme stated going toward Alice to give her a big hug.

"Your welcome Mommy. I'll take my punishment now." Alice said stepping out of Esme's embrace.

"No Alice you already had to stay after, and you told the truth, but next time tell them it's your religion, and if they don't believe you they can call me!"

"Thank you Mommy!….YES we're leaving school early!" Alice said a little to excited.

"Alice shhhhh I don't want everyone to know, so don't think about it or tell anyone, because Carlisle and I want to tell them."

"Fine" Alice said _very_ disappointed that she couldn't tell.

"Family meeting!" Carlisle yelled _very_ loudly.

"What is it now Daddy Emmy and I were just about to go do something!" Rosalie yelled louder then Carlisle.

"Just get over here, your mother and I have something really important to tell you all!"

"Fine. Just make it fast, because I have a feeling that it's going to be a fun game!"

"No Rosalie we will take as long as we need." Esme said in a icily.

"But Mommy!" Rosalie whined.

"But nothing Rosalie, I'm your mother, and what I say goes."

"Fine, whatever!"

"Thank you Rose, honey" Esme said in a _very_ sweet motherly voice.

"Anyway, now that we are all settled for now!" Carlisle said getting a little annoyed every second that we have to wait.

"Sorry Daddy." Rosalie said a disappointed in her actions.

"Okay as you know me, and your Mother have something _very…_._very _important to tell you!"

"Okay so what do you want to tell us Daddy, I mean Carlie!" Alice stated with a smile, and a sly voice.

"Well me, and your mother are taking you to Bermuda, or if you want we can take you to Isle Esme?" Carlisle said hoping that they would pick Isle Esme.

"NO!" The Cullen kids said at the same exact time.

"Why…. You kids love it there?"

"Because we always go there!" Emmett said a little to hard.

"So it doesn't matter if we always go there. It only was a suggestion.

After they were done arguing about going to Bermuda, or Isle Esme everyone was leaving. Carlisle was sitting on the couch with a sad face.

"What's wrong Daddy" Rosalie, and Alice both asked in a worried voice.

"Nothing is wrong kids, so just go pack."

"Okay now that you told your lie, tell the truth!" Rosalie said folding her arms, then Alice copied.

"Fine Rosalie, and Alice if you must know I got laid off."

"Why Daddy you're the _Best_, _Best _Doctor ever, why would they lay you off?" Rosalie, and Alice both looked at each other…. Scared, worried.

"Because they don't like how I get along with the patients, because you know how I get to know them better, talk to them like they're my children."

"Well that's how you are Daddy." Alice said sitting down next to him.

"Alice I'm sorry, it's a new boss, and that's what he wants."

"Dad are you sure that he didn't say Carlisle your promoted! Because sometimes in old age you hear things wrong!" Rosalie said with a smile, well a smile for Rose.

"Rosalie Cullen I am not old!….and, and I heard him right."

"Okay Daddy whatever you say Daddy, yes Daddy, very good Daddy!" Rosalie said with a smirk.

"Rosalie!" Carlisle reprimanded, shaking his head.


	4. Packing

**Disclaimer: **Stephanie Meyer rocks, I hope that she continues to write about the Twilight Saga. I really do wish that I was the one to write the Twilight Saga!

**(Chapter 3 ended)**_"Rosalie!" Carlisle reprimanded, shaking his head._

"Hi Auntie Rosalie, you look extra pretty today!" Renesmee said smiling a widely.

"Thank you Nessie, you do too!" Rosalie said giving here a "okay?" look.

After a couple of awkward seconds later. Nessie said "Well bye Auntie Rose." And skipped away.

"Bye Nessie"

"Hi Auntie Alice, you look very, I mean pretty, just pretty!" Nessie said with a huge smile.

"Thank you Nessie….I think?" Alice said with a 'whatever' look on her face.

"No problem Auntie! So where's Jacob, he was supposed to meet me here?" Nessie said looking around the room.

"I don't know I can't see wolves! I also don't care what he does…hey, wait a second why are you inviting everyone here if you know that we're leaving tonight?" Alice asked crossing her arms.

"I don't know what your talking about, how am I supposed to how I'm just five you know!" Nessie said as she walked away to go find Jacob.

A little while later Rosalie is done packing her bag. Well, bags.

"Babe do you really need to bring all that? I mean what's in there?" Emmett asked as he started to feel her bags.

"Every thing that I need. Like make-up, hair things, and more important stuff!" Rosalie said as she smacked Emmett's hands away.

"Kids did you finish packing?" Esme asked as she saw all of Rosalie's bags.

"Yes Mommy we're ready. Why?" Rose asked with a smile.

"Well get it in the car please!" Esme said pointing to the car.

"Why? I thought we weren't leaving till tonight." Rosalie questioned.

"We are, but we want everything ready, so there won't be any confusion. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, but what if I need to pack something else?"

"Then you will walk to the car, and put your things in your bag, or you will get another bag!"

"But Mommy!" Rosalie said stomping up and down.

"What now Rose honey, and stop stomping around now!" Esme said getting very annoyed.


	5. Leaving already

_**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, not me. **_

_**(Chapter 4 ended)**__"What now Rose honey, and stop stomping around now!" Esme said getting very annoyed. _

**Author's input: Sorry that I haven't been writing in awhile, it's because of school, and everything!**

"I already have five bags!"

"Well who's fault is that?"

"It's yours!" Rosalie answered in an angry tone, she stamped up the stairs, and slammed the door shut.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale McCarty Cullen, GET DOWN HERE RIGHT THIS SECOND!"

Rosalie opened the door, slammed it shut, and she stamped back down the stairs.

"WHAT?"

"ROSALIE! DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! I'M YOUR MOTHER! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

"Whatever, Esme."

"Rosalie do you want to go to Bermuda, or do you want to just stay here all by yourself?"

"Well mother, if I don't go Emmett won't either!" Rosalie told Esme with a smirk.

"He'll do whatever I say, because I'm the mother and what I say goes."

A little while later the Cullen's were all in the car, and the bags in the trunk.

"Mommy can we take the private jet please, please, please, please? Alice, and Emmett

begged.

"Fine if that's what you want to do, sure." Esme said in a sweet motherly voice.

"Thank you mommy!"

A couple of weeks later Rosalie, wanted to go back, only because she had a surprise for

Carlisle. "Come on daddy, we need to go home now!"

"Why Rose? What's the rush?" Carlisle asked scared, because he thought that something

happened.

"Dad it's now, or never!"

" Fine lets go back to the hotel, and pack the bags."

"I already packed them!"

"Okay then lets put them in them in the jet."

"I did that too."

"Fine everyone on the jet now!"

"Why daddy? Jasper and I are having the time of our lives! We love the water here and the views! Everything's perfect and we aren't suppose to leave till next Monday!" Emmett said trying to get Carlisle to let them stay.

"I know Emmett, but, Rosalie wants us home now!"


	6. Surprise Daddy!

Disclaimer: **I don't own this.**

**(Chapter 5 ended)** _"I know Emmett, but, Rosalie wants us home now!"_

"REALLY BABE WHY?" Emmett's ask jumping up and down upset that they have to leave.

"Emmy can I talk to you over there?" Rose asked pointing at a bunch of trees.

"NO YOU'LL TRY TO HURT ME OR SOMETHING!"

"NO I won't Emmett stop being a baby now lets go!"

"FINE, but only because I want to."

When they finally get over there Emmett is acting all weird, because he thinks that Rose is going to hurt him.

"So why do you want to leave so early…lets me guess did you forget a pair of shoes?"

"No I didn't but I have a surprise for daddy at home, but I can't tell you because you don't know what happened to him and he made me and Alice promise not to tell anyone not even Mommy, but she all ready knows so just you and Jasper don't know."

"Well that's not fair!" Emmett whines.

"What's not fair?" Jasper asks coming over with Alice.

"Rose and Alice and Mommy know something about daddy and they won't tell us!"

"Ally is this true?" Jasper ask looking at Alice then at Rose then back to Alice.

"Yeah, sorry Jazzy, but daddy made us promise not to tell." Alice says stating the facts.

"Okay Ally I believe you." Sighs and kisses her Cheek.

"COME ON KIDS PACO IS HERE WITH THE JET!" Esme yells to get their attention.

"Oh lucky Paco he gets to deal with us all the way home!" Rose said laughing.

When they get home there's a car parked in front of their driveway, all the windows are tinted and it's parked in the shade.

"Who's car is that? Rose who is it?" Carlisle asks trying to get out of the plane.

"NO, Daddy don't go out there yet… who ever is in that car is your surprise that I have for you." Rose says leading everyone out of the car.

When they finally walk up to the car they still can't see in it, but then Rose knocks on the door and the person opens the door. And Carlisle's face goes into shock


	7. Moving!

Disclaimer: **I don't own any of Twilight not even the amount of a gain of sand. **

(Chapter 6 Ended) **_"When they finally walk up to the car they still can't see in it, but then Rose knocks on the door and the person opens the door. And Carlisle's face goes into shock"_**

"OH MY GOD…Mr. Slate how are you sir? Can I get you anything a cup of coffee, something to eat?" Carlisle said certainly shocked.

Mr. Slate looked at Rosalie then back to Carlisle. Carlisle face was showing the emotion of _"Oh my God the man that owns the best hospital in the world is stand right before me he never does this!" _Mr. Slate then turned around and took a piece of paper out of his Mercedes Benz slr Brabus. "No thank you Carlisle I just came here to do some business with you and your partner Ms. Hale. If that's okay with you?"

"Oh why yes sir please come in." Carlisle said leading them into their beautiful house.

"Well Carlisle as you may or may not know I'm retiring now, because I just can't handle the stress anymore…and I was just about to sign my hospital to someone when I got the call from your Partner Ms. Hale. So I decided to take her up on her offer, because I know that you are the best doctor and your treat the patients right."

"Wait so your saying that I get to be the hospital manager…?" Carlisle said staring at him with amazement.

"Yes Carlisle, but the beauty of this is that you can still do all the surgeries you want! So me and Ms. Hale came up with a good price."

"Well what is that?" Carlisle said looking at Rose.

"We decided on 1,000,000,000,000 dollars." Rose said hopeful that Carlisle wont be mad about the price.

"And how did you come up with that number Ms. Hale? Carlisle said with his eyes wide.

"Well he told me and correct me if I'm wrong Dale…I mean Mr. Slate. He's last offer was for 670,500,000,000 dollars." Rose said looking at Mr. Slate.

"You can call me what ever you want Darling." He said smiling at Rose. "I mean Ms. Beauti…HALE and yes that is the price that was my last offer. Carlisle it would be a honor if you were the one that took over my hospital…Well you and your partner." He said winking at Rosalie.

"Umm, sure Mr. Slate lets just get this over with my umm dog is at the vet and I need to go pick him up." Carlisle stated taking that paper from Mr. Slate then signing it, and handing it back.

"Ms. Hale you need to sign this too." Mr. Slate said taking her hand and putting the pen and paper in it.

"Sure." Rose said signing the paper and handing it back to him.

"Well I guess my work here is done I sadly must be going beautiful, but I will see you again someday soon…please don't cry my love I will be with you soon. If you want you can come with me we can run away together and never look back." Mr. Slate said taking Rosalie by the waste and bringing her close to him.

"EMMETT HELP!" Rose screamed at the top of her lungs.

Emmett came down in a James Bond outfit looking like a body guard with dark sunglasses and everything else that a body guard has.

Emmett takes the guy by the neck and spins him around so they are facing one another. "What do you want me to do with him Babe…I mean Mrs. McCarty?"

"WAIT WHAT!" Mr. Slate said trying to free himself.

"Umm rip his arms off then do what ever you want with him Em." Rose said walking to the kitchen to wash arms hands and arms.

"Rosalie are you okay? And thank you for this!" Carlisle said rubbing her back.

"I'm fine…the things I do for this family. And the only reason why I did this was because the new house that we get to move to is right on the water no other houses in sight and you can jump off the porch into the water!"

"WHAT WE HAVE TO MOVE…WHERE!" Carlisle said not that thrilled about it.

" Hawaii!" Rose said jumping up and down.

"Well lets go pack." Carlisle added just a little bit happy, but a hint of worry.


End file.
